The Wind in Her Ears
by Confiscated Retina
Summary: One-shot. There was something about spring that made Dizzy Doo want to run.


**A/N:** This is a little "cheer up" fic for myself and my own take on everyone's favorite gray pegasus. Of her various names I like "Dizzy Doo" best since it makes the most sense to me (you'll see why if you read on). :)

* * *

**The Wind in Her Ears**

There was something about spring that made her want to run. It would build up like an itch under her skin and in her feathers, making her hooves dance with impatience while the snow melted, until it would finally bubble to the surface and she'd have to fly out to the lonely plains to run or risk exploding with pent-up joy. Even as a filly, before her incomprehensible cutie mark manifested itself upon her flank, she would dash in circles in the clouds come that first snap of new spring air. Indeed, this peculiar habit was why her parents named her Dizzy Doo.

And running did make her dizzy, clumsy, pull her world out of focus. On her darker days she sometimes wished she could stop, but then she would remember the wind in her ears so loud she couldn't even hear her own bubbling laughter and she would patiently wait for winter to ebb away. Every time she staggered or dropped something, every time her ears wilted at the sound of giggles in her direction, snide comments not-so-quietly whispered behind hooves, she would shut her eyes and try to hear only the wind.

Fillies and colts were often cruel, but she made peace with that. Dizzy tried to smile in the face of their laughter and cruel nicknames. At first the smiles were forced, but when she got her cutie mark earlier than anyone else the joy became natural. No one had been with her on those wide empty grasslands that day. No one had felt what she had or done what she had done. The memory of it alone was enough to make her smile through the hard times.

That memory now was what drew her away from Ponyville, Dash's shouts still ringing in her ears. She was a grown mare and she didn't want to cry, but tears were still pricking at the corners of her lopsided amber eyes. She hadn't meant to make a mess of things at the town hall. The last straw had been Dash's use of that old, hated nickname from school. Dizzy knew that Dash probably hadn't meant to be so hurtful, it was just her nature to be quick with words and fast to anger, but it did hurt. So she flew as fast as she could until Ponyville and even the rolling hills were nothing but a sea of golden grass under a burning blue sky.

Dizzy stood in the quiet for a time, clouds scudding overhead, gathering and shading her from the blazing sun. She took a deep breath, sniffled one last time, and began to run. The wind was soft at first, a gentle pressure on her face and not quite enough to block out the echoes in her ears. She began to make a slow arc, picking up speed, kicking dust and blades of dead grass into the air. Above, the clouds began to darken and, ever so slowly, to turn with her.

A tiny smile quirked her mouth and the world began to come into a sharper focus. She ran faster, the wind matching her speed, dust beginning to fan into her face. The sound her hooves made began to grow deeper as the sky darkened, becoming a nearly deafening thunder. The wind screamed in her ears, her eyes watered, and Dizzy ran faster. In a slow, graceful swirl, the dark clouds raveled down from the heavens to kiss the earth at the center of her circle.

With nothing but the wind and thunder in her ears, Dizzy laughed, a bubbling and joyous sound she could only feel. The tornado laughed with her, howling and slowly arcing over the empty grasslands. They danced together and she was free in a world full of brilliance and joy.

At last she slowed, her run becoming a trot and the clouds and dust gently wafting away. The sky cleared as she came to a panting stop. For a moment the world was focused and bright, everything sharp-edged and beautiful, the earth beneath her hooves steady. She smiled into the gentle breeze that caressed her face before the ground heaved and she fell on her side, giggling. Dizzy rolled onto her back and watched the sky spin, the world turning around her.

"Whoa," someone whispered quietly nearby.

Too unsteady to get up, Dizzy glanced to the side and saw Rainbow Dash staring skyward, mouth open in wonder. The other pegasus was quiet for a time before she finally looked down at the smiling Dizzy.

"I knew there were tornadoes and I made little ones myself once or twice but... I've never seen anything like that before. That was awesome!"

"Thanks," Dizzy said with a faint blush and a shy smile.

Dash flopped down into the grass beside her. "I guess not many ponies know you can do that, huh?"

"Nope."

"Is that what your cutie mark is about?"

Dizzy nodded.

"Cool."

The sun came out, warming their coats. A warm wind brushed over them, whistling through the grass. Grasshoppers and cicadas began to hum again. Dash ruffled her wings awkwardly and looked at her hooves.

"So, uh, Der...I mean Dizzy Doo, I, um..." she scuffed at the dirt, ears sinking. "I didn't mean to yell at you back in town. And I'm sorry I called you Derpy. I...I know you never liked that nickname."

"It's okay," Dizzy gently patted the other pegasus on the shoulder with a hoof.

"Do you...? I mean, um, is it okay if...if I come watch you make another tornado sometime?"

"Sure. Spring is their season and I make a few in the summer sometimes if the weather is just right."

"Cool!"

They stayed together in silence until Dizzy could get back up. When she wobbled a bit on her feet, Dash leaned beside her to keep her upright. A different bubble of joy fizzed up inside her as they flew back to Ponyville together.


End file.
